What a Fujino Wants, a Fujino Gets
by ChillxZee
Summary: What does a little Fujino wants? Read and find out.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-Hime. Just this short piece o' one shot.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**What a Fujino Wants, a Fujino Gets**

.

It is a very lively evening; many people are gathering in Kyoto Plaza since a carnival is taking place. Among the participants of the festival are the two most powerful families in Japan: the Fujinos, headed by Yukinosuke Viola, and the Kugas, headed by Kenshin Kuga.

"Natsuki-chan!" shouted by a six-year old girl with light brown hair and deep ruby eyes. Those same eyes twinkled mischievously as the little brunette excitedly glomps Natsuki Kuga – a grumpy five-year old girl with dark blue hair that almost look like black at night and with eyes the color of the emerald – the heir to the Kuga Dynasty.

Yukinosuke and Kenshin look at their daughters full of fondness of a doting father. Within their arms are their wives Sakura Fujino and Saeko Kuga who eyes the two girls with glee. The group of four has always been together since their high school years.

"Don't they look cute together," commented by Saeko as they watch Shizuru hug Natsuki while Natsuki tries her best wiggling out of Shizuru's hug. In the end, Natsuki resigned to her fate when she sees _'the-most-evil-thing-in-earth-that-can-make-her-do-anything-even-giving-up-her-beloved-mayo,' _the (evil) pout. The group of four chuckled as Natsuki crosses her arm, a frown and her very own signature _puppy_ pout is on her face, and a very happy Shizuru is attached on her back.

The parents of the two children then decided to pay visit to the gods and leave the two girls to their devices.

"Ne, Shizuru-chan," Saeko Kuga kneeled to the height of the children, "will you take care of Nastuki for me?" she asked with a faint smile, knowing already the answer to her question.

"Of course Saeko-mama! I'll take care Natsuki-chan forever!" Shizuru answered with determination.

"Mou Okaa-san, I can take care of myself," Natsuki pouted, a hint of a blush on her porcelain skin, "and Shizuru, will you please get off of me!"

The four adults laugh together and they mostly knew what would happen next. The two girls were left alone in a bench near the shrine and food stalls so the parents can easily spot their children once they have returned.

Normally, Shizuru can be seen clinging to Natsuki every time the two were together. The brunette was now sitting at a distance and the blunette was getting uneasy every second that pass.

_Sniff._

"Huh?"

_Sniff. Sniff._

"S-Shizuru! Wha-"

"Natsuki does not like me anymore." Shizuru's head is now in a slight bow and Natsuki can see the teardrops that are gathering on the corner of her eyes. In her hands are a fistful of her lilac colored kimono.

"I-i-it's..It's n-not l-like t-that!" Natsuki stammered and is now getting flustered. How can a five-year old kid placate a six-year old kid anyway? "I like you, okay." the blunette shyly admitted.

"But Natsuki does not want my hugs."

"S-Shizuru! I.. You're clinging to me and I can't breathe!" Natsuki protested, "clinging and hugging are different!"

"Ara? Natsuki does not want hugs anymore?" Shizuru pouted.

"N-no! I l-like your hugs! Please don't cry anymore," the blunette now resorted to pleading, "I'll buy you an ice cream. Wait here, okay?"

"I don't want an ice cream. I want tea."

"There's no tea in here!"

Shizuru started sobbing quietly again and Natsuki hurriedly hugged Shizuru.

"Just wait here, okay?" the emerald-eyed girl shyly pecked Shizuru on her cheeks and run to the stalls, her own cheeks aflame. Shizuru on the other hand is also blushing slightly and stopped her _crying_ immediately, her hand touching the spot where Natsuki pecked.

After a few minutes Natsuki returned with two ice cream cones in her hands. She timidly hand an ice cream cone to the other girl when Shizuru suddenly speak.

"I like Natsuki too." Shizuru shyly said and Natsuki blushed a sunset. The two sit close together, hand in hand, and start eating their ice cream.

"Yay! Tea!" crimson eyes are brimming with delight and she pecked a surprised Natsuki on the cheeks. "Ookini, Natsuki-chan!"

"…Idiot."

Not so far away, four adults are found cooing and laughing together behind a hot dog stall.

.

.

.

Whaddya think a Fujino Wants? A Kuga and Tea, o'course =))

Okay, so it did not go as I have originally planned. My fingers seem to have a mind of its own. Err. Well. Yeah. *awkward* *runs away* R&R please! :)

Oh, and for those who read _**My Time Traveler Hime**__, _I'm currently editing the chapters and I might actually update it in a week or two =D


End file.
